


One way in, no way out!

by Remlundskan



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, F/M, Threats of Violence, Torture, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Week 1; write a fic for a pairing you don't ship.It took me a while, before I realized that a fic doesn't have to be happy. There is no happy ending in this one, folks. If you're a fan of Penny23 or you're a Penny/Julia shipper....... you might want to stay away from this one.  Because they are not getting out of this alive.
Relationships: 23rd Timeline William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandoms Challenge 2021





	One way in, no way out!

She could hear him screaming in the other room. It had been hours and the screaming had never stopped. In all honesty, that's what she feared the most, that the screaming would stop, that he would give up, would give in, would be...

The room she was in was heavily warded, any spell she tried to cast failed. All she could do, was sit on the floor and listen to the sounds of her lover being tortured. All she could do, was wait for them to grow weary of tormenting him and focus their attention on her.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be happy. They were supposed to have their 'happy ever after' with their daughter and a bright future.

The Fates, it seemed, had other ideas.

They should have been more careful, but they had been cocky and confident, thinking that they could overcome any obstacle. They were powerful magicians, they had survived the most insane adentures, of course they could sneak into the castle without being noticed. They were too skilled to make any mistakes, they were too experienced to let themselves get caught.

So of course they made mistakes. Of course they were noticed. Of course, they were caught. It had all happened so fast; one moment, she had been checking on the baby, and the next, they were surrounded.

They had taken her daughter. Her sweet, innocent Hope! There was no way of knowing if the child was alive or dead, and the very thought of her lovely little girl being torn to shreds by these people made her whole body ache. She would lose them both, she knew that. There was no way out. They would be tortured to death and no one would ever find out about it. Their friends would never know what happened to them.

She sobbed as she heard more screaming. She had done nothing but cry for the past hour, crying and calling out his name, begging for them to stop, to leave him alone, to give her back her daughter. She had tried every spell she could think of, had tried everything she knew and some that she had never even had the chance to learn, but they were used to warlocks and magicians in this world, apparently, nothing she did had any effect at all.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. The silence that followed felt like ice. Why wasn't he screaming? Had they finally left him alone? Or had he finally given up altogether? Was he still alive? She pictured him in her head, conjured up his smiling face in front of her, hoping and praying that he was still ok, that they hadn't killed him. Penny was strong, he could survive anything, she kept telling herself, he would stay strong, for her, for their daughter, and they would find a way out. Together.

Someone unlocked the door to her cell, and her heart stopped. It was her turn!

As much as she wanted to keep a level head, seeing the blood splattered on their faces and their clothes made her stomach turn.What had they done to him? Was Penny still alive?!

”I hope you'll last longer than your man”, one of them said, a despicable grin on his face, ”we barely got to use any of the big toys on him.”

”Where is he? Is he alive? Where is my daughter? What have you done to her?”

It was supposed to sound strong, she wanted them to think that she wasn't afraid of them, that she wasn't afraid of anything, but she was terrified, and it came out pleading. Only once before had she felt this helpless, in another time, in another world, with a monster violating her in the most horrible way possible. But she had recovered from that trauma, had risen above it, had become stronger...

She didn't feel strong at the moment.

”The little one is well taken care of. We're not savages, you know. That little girl will grow up here at the castle, she'll want for nothing, and we will teach her the ways of our world.”

Deep inside her heart of hearts, she thanked every deity she could think of that her baby was still alive. It meant that she had still something to fight for. She would die before letting her innocent little girl grow up in a place like this, to become something as... vile as these men before her.

”Now... let's see if you're a screamer, too...”

She had to fight it. With every part of her being. She had to survive, she had to keep going, to save her daughter. She didn't know if Penny was dead or alive, but she couldn't let herself dwell on that, she couldn't allow herself to mourn, she had to focus on what was important.

She had to stay alive, to save her daughter. Nothing else mattered.

'Don't worry, Hope', she thought to herself, 'mommy is coming for you, just hold on. Mommy is coming for you.'

She fought them with everything she had, as they tore off her clothes. She fought them, until there was no strength left in her.

That's when they started carving.  
\------- ------- ------- 

In the other room, Penny could hear as Julia started to scream. He had no energy left, no strength to cry or speak. He pictured her smiling face in his head, held on to the image of her holding their daughter, smiling up at him. If he was going to die, he wanted that to be the last thing he saw.

They should have known something would happen. They got careless, and that got them caught. They should have known better, and now, it was too late. They would die here, Penny was man enough to admit that to himself. They would never be able to leave this place. They would be kept here, for who knew how long, tortured to the brink of death and then ignored. With no food or water, they wouldn't last long.

Every part of him was in pain. He couldn't move, he could barely see, but he could hear Julia's cries of pain as clear as if he had been in the rooom with her.

The guards hadn't even taken them to see the king, they were thrown into the cells, and that was the end of it. When they came, they asked questions Penny couldn't answer, inflicting as much pain as they possibly could.

How long had they actually been down here? Was it hours? Days? Weeks? He didn¨t know. It felt like an eternity. He had tried every spell in the book, had tried everything he knew several times over, and nothing had worked. Whoever these guys were, they knew to keep the place heavily warded against magicians. Which meant that others had been to this place before him and Julia came here, other magicians...

Julia cried out in pain and Penny wanted nothing more than to be there for her, to help her, to get her out of there, to take the pain instead of her, but he couldn't move.

These guys knew what they were doing.

Which meant that Julia didn't stand a chance. Neither did he. So what was the point in fighting it? Once dead, no one could hurt them anymore, and they would be together, forever...

They had probably killed Hope. And they were going to kill Jules, he knew that much. There was no way out. Might as well accept that

The screaming sounder far away now, and Penny closed his eyes. Soon, it would all be over, and they would be together again, the whole family.

He hoped it wouldn't take long.

'Don't worry, Jules', he thought to himself, ''it will all be over soon. And then we'll be together. Forever! You, me and Hope!'

Julia was still screaming on the other side of the wall when Penny stopped breathing. She kept on screaming for another two hours. Then the screaming stopped.


End file.
